<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【九马】My Little Queen 番外2 by moonseau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767338">【九马】My Little Queen 番外2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau'>moonseau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>正文结尾客串的九马偷情扩写<br/>看着纯情实际很会弄的史努比爆炒真纯情基督徒小李</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【九马】My Little Queen 番外2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金廷祐特别坏，他笑得清纯无比，借着及腰的桌子，在李马克家酒庄的露天草坪上，在李马克妹妹的毕业庆祝酒会上，卡着不愿意公开关系的男朋友的腰，在裤子外头帮他手淫。</p><p>李马克在羞耻感的冲击下垂着脑袋，这里是角落，周围没什么人，但依旧能听见其他人交谈碰杯的声音。</p><p>他手心紧攥，抓皱了金廷祐敞开的西装，怎么也堵不住自己嘴边的呻吟。</p><p>太过分了……在自己妹妹的酒会上，大庭广众做这种事情。</p><p>李马克怨金廷祐怨得很，但他们在一起太久了，做这种事情也做得久，金廷祐只需要一只手就能熟练的把他拉近情欲的深渊。</p><p>他射精的时候紧靠着金廷祐的胸口，泄露的娇声喘息只有金廷祐一个人听见了。</p><p>他懊恼的锤了一下金廷祐的胸口，气呼呼的问</p><p>“你到底有没有点分寸！”</p><p>没有分寸。连李马克自己都失了分寸，只要金廷祐一揉他的屁股他就失了分寸。</p><p>他故作正经的穿过一条一条走廊，把金廷祐带进空着的单独会客室，门刚关上金廷祐就无师自通的锁上了门。</p><p>他把李马克按在门上亲吻，裤子底下鼓胀的性器没羞没臊的顶弄着李马克刚射过的前端。他可爱的小男朋友内裤里湿乎乎的，金廷祐越是顶，那一包越硬。</p><p>等金廷祐脱了李马克的裤子，性器马上挣了出来，他不出意料的脸红了。</p><p>做了这么多次，李马克还是没办法做到对性事游刃有余，太过于露骨的东西总能让他面红耳赤，但金廷祐很喜欢。</p><p>他俯身亲吻他纯情的Christian Boyfriend，唇舌交缠得满室都是水声，单手取了润滑往李马克身后淋。</p><p>李马克气急了羞极了，他红着脸眼睛瞪得大大的，在被金廷祐扩张时汹涌的快感中磕磕巴巴的质问道</p><p>“……你…唔……来之前就打…打算好了…”</p><p>金廷祐没否认，只是在李马克穴里抠挖得更细致了，他的小男朋友张着腿，被他用手奸得呻吟不止，虽然还在生气，但混沌的脑子里只憋得出一个坏字。</p><p>“…太……太坏了…devil…”</p><p>金廷祐那根无愧于devil的性器生生贯穿李马克的后穴，把Christian Boy钉在了贴着柔软墙布的墙上。</p><p>李马克被架起，胸口让金廷祐吃得斑驳，乳粒被舌尖玩得又痒又爽，他软得靠不住墙，只好搂紧金廷祐，像是欲求不满得主动把乳头送进金廷祐的嘴里。</p><p>他的性器夹在两人腹部之间，蹭得金廷祐的白衬衫湿了一小块，染了溢出的前列腺液。</p><p>金廷祐肏他的时候总像是吃不饱一样，进得又深又狠，掐得他的腰臀发红。李马克的后穴给他撑得酸胀不已，却不像他那样顾虑重重，诚实的咬紧粗长的东西，绞得金廷祐越发想吃他。</p><p>李马克在汹涌的情潮里忘情呻吟，没褪掉西装裤的腿缠在金廷祐腰间，爽得夹紧后穴哭叫道</p><p>“…廷…廷祐……太深了…会…会坏的。”</p><p>金廷祐咬着他的耳廓，故意压着嗓子问</p><p>“叫这么大声，不怕外面人听到？”</p><p>说得贴心至极，像是怕被听，但身下顶得却更快了。他听见李马克的呻吟变闷，扳正他的脸就看小男朋友红着眼睛，咬紧了嘴唇，乖得很，羞得也很。</p><p>分明那句话已经让李马克小心得不得了，他还要像没看见一样，接着刺激他</p><p>“这样进来没意义了嘛，跟在外头做有什么差别。”</p><p>“为了叫得更大声吗。”</p><p>李马克被肏得手软到举不起来，从金廷祐颈后磨磨蹭蹭的抬起来，捂住金廷祐的嘴，这种话只会让他在性事中更难捱。</p><p>金廷祐没有改正的意思，他盯着李马克通红的脸，舌尖在李马克手心中色情的舔了一口。</p><p>过电般的触感把他激得收回了手，不敢再来一次，只能被金廷祐按着，生理上的性流窜在他的体内，精神也被翻来覆去的玩弄，他射在金廷祐的衬衫上，也把金廷祐吸射在他体内。</p><p>两个人喘息的时间里，门外模糊的传达着今夜主人公的公开发言，李马克没能抽出太多精力去分辨，但金廷祐听得八九不离十。</p><p>他自顾自的笑了一下，又搂着李马克亲。</p><p>“你们姓李的小孩怎么回事啊。”</p><p>“专挑我们家的人勾引。”</p><p>李马克什么也没听到，他带着一脸疲态和懵懂，无意识的朝金廷祐眨眼睛。金廷祐喜欢得不得了，把他顶在墙上，不顾他还在高潮中没能缓过神，又用修得圆圆的指甲搔弄他的乳头。</p><p>“你才不是什么教徒，你是妖精。”</p><p>当天在酒会发生了什么，李马克直到当天凌晨才知道，他被金廷祐锁在会客室里要了好几次，西服皱得不成样子。</p><p>听到金道英和李东赫恋爱两年的消息之后，他简直头晕目眩，他想，金家真是挖了李家的祖坟。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>